Letters : PJO and HOO
by BirdiexD
Summary: Characters from PJO and HOO write letters. Also beware of my horrible humor
1. the Three Amigos

**Hello this is ImABird27**

 **So I'm starting this letter for PJO and HOO. If you ask questions in the reviews I will attemped to answer them in these letters so here is the first one.**

 **Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _ **Dear Team Leo**_

 _Seriously Leo!_

 ** _Yes Piper, so anyway dear Team Leo. You guys rock especially my fangirls. I will like to announce that Team Leo shirts are n-_**

 _Leo stop you are not using this letter to announce sells, right Jason!_

Yeah Leo what Piper said.

 _ **Yeah, whatever Beauty Queen and SuperMan**_

 _Leo you should stop that because Piper seems angry at you._

 ** _Was it because I went to your cabin so I could call you to write this letter and I was covered in dust and I left your whole cabin covered in dust and now you have to clean it up and you take showers last since it happened when they were checking the c-_**

 _YOU DID WHAT! YOU ARE DEAD VALDEZ, MY SIBLING ARE GOING TO BE FURIOUS!_

 _ **So you didn't know that. Oh crap. I am leaving now.**_

We were originally going to say we were going to throw Percy a birthday party and we needed ideas for what to have there but since Piper is chasing Leo with her knife, I will just end this here.

 ** _Buy Team Leo shirts today at -_**

 _Leo!_

Leo I said Piper was at the Archery Range with her cabin and why were you covered in dust?

 _ **Oh...and because Cabin 9 did a spring cleaning in summer...and oh again...**_

Take Care Team Leo and everyone else reading this.

~Jason, _**Leo,** And a angry Piper_

* * *

 **When I get a review I will add another letter.**

 **~Bird signing of**


	2. Don't Advertise Your Shirts Leo!

**Hello ImABird here**

 **percabethbooklion: Yes. Percy and Leo are guys and Annabeth and Reyna are warriors. You are completely right.**

 **Thanks for all the views**

 **Here is letter two**

 **Everything belongs to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

 **Dear Fangirls**

 _ **Leo here**_

 **With Percy**

 _ **We just wanted to thank all our fangirls and the authors of beautiful fanfiction that includes us.**_

 **Even if its the fanfictions are little weird we love it.**

 _ **Percy, do you want anything for your B-day?**_

 **Yes here is a list Leo, get all the above if possible!**

 _ **Percy's wish list for birthday: Blue cake, Blue cookies, Blue shirt. Percy...**_

 **Yeah?**

 _ **Why is everything in this list blue?**_

 **Cause...I like blue**

 _ **More of you have a obsession with blue.**_

 _Hey Percy and Leo._

 **Hi Annabeth... well I will leave now. I need a blue coke...**

 _ **Hello**_

 _Leo is that Percy's wish list for his birthday presents?_

 ** _Yeah why?_**

 _Oh... can I see it?_

 ** _...Sure?*hands paper to Annabeth*_**

 _You didn't have to write that in._

 ** _*Annabeth leaves the room* I wanted to type that so ha... I am the only one here...Anyways if you want to know how we are sending this, CHB got a computer that doesn't bring monsters when halfbloods use it... Cabin 9 build it by the way...Also Buy Team Leo shirts at cvwejjwrwrfywfvrwdgfyfg._**

 _I told Leo not to advertise anymore. Team Jasper rocks!_

 _~Piper._

 **We get of track easily. This was meant to thank our fangirls. And Piper its #PERCABETH if thats even a is my list?**

 **~Percy ending this letter for real.**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this letter!**


	3. Percy that was not funny -Annabeth

**Hello this is ImABird**

 **Sorry for the late letter, been having internet problems lately**

 **Sorry again people don't kill me*hides in corner***

 **Disclamer:**

 **Me: Leo do the Disclamer for me** _while_ **I hide pls...**

 **Leo: Fine...Every thing belongs to KFC and they are paying u every time we say there name...**

 **Me:*Gives Death Glare***

 **Leo:*Gulps* Every thing belongs to Rick Riordan and she is not Rick...**

* * *

 _Dear Jasper Fans_

 _Piper here. Thanks for all the continued support and for not hating us like some_

 _other people do. I will also like to apologize for all that advertising. Leo_

 _has had a little problem with advertising since he came back with Calypso._

 _He says its to "Earn money to make a garage thing or whatever he said"_

 _I'm also sorry I been so violent but I sill been dealing with the fact Leo is not dead..._

 _Buy Teeam Leooo Shirtsss nowww JAasper Shooebbe_

 _~Leooooooooo Valdezzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

 _Dear Humans and demigods_

 _Percy you are not allowed to read this go away!_

 _Okay so anyways, I am out of ideas of what to give Percy for his 17 birthday ._

 _I want to give him something special since we have been through a lot, also_

 _because it is our 2 year anniversary! Please someone Help!_

 _~A really worried Annabeth_

* * *

 ** _Dear Annabeth_**

 ** _I am not Piper or Aphrodite...because I am a guy..._**

 ** _Also I say you should give Percy a scrapbook about all your adventures together_**

 ** _~a Helpful and bored L.V_**

 ** _P.S-Its is Leo Valdez not Lord Voldemort..._**

* * *

 _Dear Leo_

 _Thanks for the suggestion why didn't I think of that!_

 _I will also add all the quotes he has said and I will have Hazel help me draw all the memorable moments that don't have photos. And I will also add quotes I said!_

 _and Leo...Why would I think its Lord Voldemort, he is not real._

 _~A excited Annabeth_

* * *

 ** _Dear Annabeth_**

 ** _Lord V might be real..._**

 ** _~Leo_**

* * *

_Dear Leo_

 _But he would not read these letters..._

 _~Annabeth_

* * *

 ** _Dear Annabeth_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _~Leo_**

* * *

 _Dear Leo_

 _..._

 _~Annabeth_

* * *

 **Dear Annabeth and Leo**

 **...**

 **~L.V**

* * *

 _ **Dear L.V**_

 _ **Ahh...Ahh...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

 _ **~Annabeth and Leo**_

* * *

 **Dear Annabeth,Leo and Ahh**

 **Just kidding guys is Percy!**

 **~A Percy That Can't stop Laughing**

* * *

 **Hope you liked this style of writing I'm trying new ones out.**

 **~Bird signing of**


	4. My Sisters Challenge and useless letters

**Hello this is ImABird27, thanks to everyone viewing this!**

 **Guest: Yes, it's a little OOC. But oh well, hope you enjoy this letter =D**

 **Diddlybob09: Yay, I'm not the only one with that sense of humor. Hope you like the Letters!**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers and viewers and readers and everyone else!**

 **I Don't Own The PJO Or HOO series, Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

Dear Santa,

I don't know if I been a bad little kid, but all I want for Christmas is

1\. A new book ( I been learning to read now Santa!)

2\. A banana

3\. Shoes

4\. A blue bicycle

5\. A pirate patch.

6\. Mythomagic cards (people in my school have been playing that game Santa)

Also, Santa my sister is writing the letter for me in nice hand writing and proper spelling, please give her a doll for this favor she is doing.

I hope you get this letter Santa

~ Nico Di Angelo

(Edited by Bianca)

* * *

 _ **Dear Nico,**_

 _ **I posted this for your own good child,**_

 ** _This should cheer u up_**

 ** _Yes !_**

 ** _~L.V and W.S_**

* * *

What! How did you get a Christmas letter from when I was 6!

I Can't trust you anymore Santa! How dare you give that to Leo and the West Sheriff

I will come for you Leo Valdez and Sheriff of the West!

~ Leo I will kill you~ Nico Di Angelo

* * *

 ** _Dear Nico_**

 ** _I am not the West sheriff, I am Will Solace, AND YOU CAN"T DO ANY UNDERWORLD DARK MAGIC STUFF YOUNG MAN! IF YOU DO, TWO DAYS IN THE INFIRMARY FOR YOU_**

 ** _~W.S_**

* * *

Dear Will

...

 _ **...**_

...

~Nico Di Angelo, _**Leo Valdez, Persasssy**_

* * *

Dear Percy

What is Persassy?

~Jason G.

* * *

 _ **Dear Jason**_

 _ **Well obviosly is a snake pretending to be Percy**_

 ** _~McShizzle_**

* * *

 **Dear Jason**

 **It is a secret dorks don't know, Blue ROCKS**

 **~Persassy**

* * *

 ** _Dear Persassy_**

 ** _I am McShizzle._**

 ** _~McShizzle_**

* * *

Dear McShizzle

Who are you? Also, why is your name so stupid...

~Nico Di Angelo

* * *

 ** _Dear Nico_**

 ** _U Have Angered TEAM LEO. Fangirls get him!_**

 ** _~Leo Valdez A.K.A~McShizzle_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Nico_**

 ** _Two days in the Infirmary for shadow traveling away!_**

 ** _~W.V_**

* * *

Dear Will

You suck

and someone help me, Team Leo is trying to kill me.

~Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

 _Dear boys,_

 _Stop writing useless letters, also, it was so adorable that Nico writes letters to Santa!_

 _~Piper._

* * *

Dear Piper

...

~Nico

* * *

 **Hope you liked this letters. My sister made a challenge for me and my friends to do something Christmas related (In summer weird I know)**

 **Kassie, I am done with the challenge.**

 **~Bird Signing of**


	5. Subway

**Hello, ImABird27 here**

 **Syah: Thanks for reading the letters!**

 **Percabethlionbook: Baby Nico indeed.**

 **Sorry for not uploading!**

 **In case you guys are confused: _Leo,_** _Piper,_ _Annabeth, **other characters!** **,**_ **Percy** **,** Jason, **Frank,** Hazel and Nico.

 **Leo disclaimer please!**

 **Leo:** ** _All belongs to Rick Riordan, except for Cookies!_**

 ** _Me:Ignore the cookie part..._**

 **Here is more letters!**

* * *

Dear Nico,

I think I left my charcoal pencil set in the Hades cabin, can you please check? If there their send them to Camp Jupiter please.

Love Hazel L

* * *

Dear Hazel,

Yes they are here, I am sending them to you!

Love Nico

* * *

 _ **Dear Subway,**_

 _ **I can't call cause my phone broke( Cabin 9 made monster proof phones ) and I'm too lazy to walk over to the computer. So I am sending this letter the old fashion way by mail! Please give this to the Employ Piper M.**_

 _ **Piper can I have a foot long B.L.T. Money is in letter Beauty Queen**_

 _ **~Thanks Repair Boy**_

* * *

 _Dear Leo_

 _If you think putting repair boy is going to make me buy the sub for you_

 _You are wrong, just cause I got a job here doesn't mean I will buy you subs!_

 _~A angry Piper_

* * *

 **Dear Piper,**

 **You work at Subway!**

 **Can you have them make a blue sub for me then can you give it to me!**

 **~A hungry Percy**

* * *

 _Dear Percy and Leo_

 _You guys, I will not buy or have them make a special sub for you guys!_

 _Go ask Jason, he is the Manager_

 _~Piper M._

* * *

 _ **Dear Jason**_

 _ **Can you buy a foot long B.L.T and make a kids meal with blue food(The food you sell at subway!)**_

 _ **The letter has the money inside!**_

 _ **~Leo and a hungry Percy**_

 _ **=D**_

* * *

Dear Leo and Percy

Um...Sure

I will bring it to you when I go back to Camp. 

~Jason

* * *

 _Dear Jason_

 _Can you also get me a Veggie Delite salad with Lays original chips? Thank you_

 _~Annabeth(Who is also hungry)_

* * *

Dear Annabeth

Sure, thanks for saying thank you unlike SOME PEOPLE...

~Jason

* * *

 ** _Dear Jason_**

 **Thanks bruh!**

 ** _Thanks for being nice and getting us food._**

 ** _~Leo V._ And Percy**

 **P.S. Leo switched the everything to Greek instead of English so its easier to type and read the letters!**

* * *

 _Dear Jason,_

 _Thanks!_

 _~Annabeth_

* * *

 ** _Dear Annabeth, Leo and Percy_**

 ** _I am going to steal your sub, kids meal, salad and chips, cause I am hungry_**

 ** _~R.A.R.A_**

* * *

 ** _Dear RARA_**

 **You wouldn't dare**

 _I will hunt you down if I don't get my salad!_

 ** _I need to foot long sub!_**

 ** _~Leo,_** _Annabeth_ **and Percy.**

* * *

 _ **Dear Annabeth, Leo, and Percy**_

 _ **I already did. *Eats food except for Salad and chips***_

 _ **~R.A.R.A**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Rara**_

 ** _How DARE YOU EAT MY SUB!_**

 **My kids meal with cookie*Dramatic Cry***

 _Thanks for sending my food R.A.R.A *Eats salad and chips*_

 _~ A happy Annabeth,_ **A sad Percy _and Leo._**

* * *

Dear Percy, Annabeth, Leo.

Reyna attacked me and took your food Percy and Annabeth. Leo, Piper eat you sub...Sorry guys

~Jason

* * *

Dear Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Percy, Piper, and Reyna

HahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHa

Lel

Lol

JAjajajajaj

~Nico Di Angelo

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the letters!**

 **~Bird Signing of.**


	6. More letter, really short ones

**ImABird27 here**

 **Don't kill me for not updating in a long time**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

Dear PJO fans

Why do most people hate me?

Why do you guys say I am Perfect?

Why?

-A very curious Jason

* * *

Dear Jason,

Do you really want that answered?

-Nico Di Angelo XD

* * *

 _Dear Jason_

 _I don't know why people hate you?_

 _According to some people, your character change came to late_

 _I love you no matter what though!_

 _~Piper_

* * *

 ** _Dear Jason_**

 ** _People don't hate you, they just think you are a suck up._**

 ** _They don't think your perfect, they say you always follow the rules and try to do the right thing just like coughpercycough_**

 ** _Why? That is always a question that can't be answered_**

 ** _~Leo V._**

* * *

 **Dear Jason**

 **I agree with my bro Leo**

 **~Persassy**

* * *

Dear Percy

Don't start with the Persassy again...

~Jason

* * *

 **Sorry Jason**

 **Fandom loves Persassy**

 **~Persassy**

* * *

 ** _Boys_**

 ** _You guys are hopeless_**

 ** _~Thalia_**

* * *

 _Dear Thalia_

 _I sometimes think the same thing_

 _~Annabeth_

* * *

 **I hope you like these letter**

 **Sorry for the short update**

 **I promise I will try to update more!**

 **~Bird signing of**


End file.
